muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Place stage shows
Stage shows that have been performed at Sesame Place. Some of the later shows have also been performed at SeaWorld and Busch Gardens (as both are owned by SeaWorld Parks & Entertainment, which also owns Sesame Place). Stage shows ''The Bert and Ernie Show'' (1983-1986) The Bert and Ernie Show was the first stage show at Sesame Place, on a stage set up in the Entry Court. When the theme park opened in 1980, there weren't any walk-around characters; this show introduced their first four characters: Bert, Ernie, a Green Honker and a Pink Honker. bert and ernie show.JPG ''Big Bird & Company Musical Review'' (1986-1993) Big Bird & Company Musical Review was a musical show featuring Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Prairie Dawn and the Honkers, with audio recorded by Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Caroll Spinney and Fran Brill. This show introduced Big Bird and Prairie Dawn to the park, and moved the show from the Entry Court to a new stage, the Big Bird Theater. (This theater changed its name to the Monsterpiece Theatre, then the Monster Rock Theater in 2010, and finally the Neighborhood Theater in 2016). The show begins with Big Bird entering the stage and singing "Hello, How Are You?" Big Bird is joined by two Honkers, then Prairie Dawn, and finally Ernie and Bert. After the song, Ernie takes center stage, remarking, "You know, you can see us on Sesame Street, but it's hard for us to see you. Thanks for coming -- and as long as you're here at Sesame Place, let's play!" The others leave the stage as Ernie leads the Honkers and the audience in "A Very Simple Dance", getting the crowd to clap their hands, stomp their feet, wave their arms and honk their noses. Bert enters and tells Ernie and Big Bird that it's time for his big dance number. Ernie objects, saying that the number is too "square". Undaunted, Bert performs "Doin' the Pigeon", backed by Ernie. At the end of the number, Ernie still says the song is square, leading into Bert's solo number, Huey Lewis' "Hip to Be Square". Once that blows over, Big Bird says that they've come full circle, and starts to sing "The Wheels on the Car." Bert and Ernie pose behind a flat painted to look like a taxi, labeled "Oscar's Taxi Service", as Big Bird and Prairie Dawn invite the audience to sing along. At the end of the song, there's a shuddering mechanical noise as the car breaks down. Prairie Dawn announces that they'll all have to get out and push. The cast pretends to push the car for a moment, and then Big Bird announces, "It's time for us to get our wheels, and head back to Sesame Street. We're going home!" The cast heads out into the audience to say goodbye. big bird and company 1986 1.jpg big bird and company 1986 2.jpg big bird and company 1986 3.jpg big bird and company 1.jpg big bird and company 2.jpg big bird and company 3.jpg big bird and company 4.jpg big bird and company 5.jpg big bird and company 6.jpg big bird and company 7.jpg big bird and company 8.jpg big bird and company 9.jpg big bird and company 10.jpg big bird and company 11.jpg big bird and company 12.jpg big bird and company 13.jpg big bird and company 14.jpg ''Big Bird's ABCs'' (1988) The Sesame Place show Big Bird's ABCs is unrelated to the Sesame Street Live show "Big Bird and the ABCs", which was produced in 1987-1988. The 13-minute Sesame Place show featured Big Bird, Ernie, Bert and the Honkers, with audio recorded by Jim Henson, Frank Oz and Caroll Spinney. The stage is decorated with blocks spelling out "ABCs", and a banner is displayed with the entire alphabet. At the start of the show, Ernie bounds onstage and waves to the audience, but Bert enters more hesitantly. Bert tells Ernie that he feels shy -- he doesn't know all of these people. Ernie says that they all know him, and to prove it, he asks the audience, "Who is this?" The crowd yells "Bert!" Convinced, Bert agrees to meet them, but he doesn't know where to start. Ernie sings "How Do You Do?" -- and for the second verse, Bert, Ernie and the Honkers venture out into the audience to shake hands. Big Bird enters, and says that he doesn't need to meet the audience -- he already knows all of them! They all sing a final verse together. Ernie says that Bert promised to take him to the library to get some new books to read. He asks if Big Bird likes to read, and he says that he does -- although sometimes the words are too hard to understand. Bert encourages him to practice, and as Bert and Ernie leave the stage, Big Bird notices the great big word on the banner. He sings "ABC-DEF-GHI" for the crowd. Returning to the stage, Ernie and Bert explain that the "word" is actually the alphabet, and they all read the alphabet together. Big Bird leads the crowd in an up-tempo version of "The Alphabet Song", and Ernie, Bert and the Honkers push the alphabet blocks around, spinning them and opening hidden flaps to reveal each letter as Big Bird sings them. Ernie puts on a pair of goggles and offers Bert a ride on his scooter, leading to a rendition of the Electric Company sketch "Giggles, Goggles". Ernie asks, "How do you like my new giggles?" and Bert replies, "You mean goggles." "No, no, no," Ernie insists, "that's what someone does for a sore throat -- goggles with mouthwash!" "You mean gargles," Bert says. They continue through gurgles, girdle, griddle, riddle and wriggles, finally coming back to giggles. The Honkers start squeaking their noses, and Big Bird asks what they're trying to tell him. Bert and Ernie observe that the Honkers are reminding them it's time to go home. The cast bows, and waves goodbye to the audience. big bird abcs 1.jpg big bird abcs 2.jpg big bird abcs 3.jpg big bird abcs 4.jpg big bird abcs 5.jpg big bird abcs 6.jpg big bird abcs 7.jpg big bird abcs 8.jpg big bird abcs 9.jpg big bird abcs 10.jpg big bird abcs 11.jpg big bird abcs 12.jpg big bird abcs 13.jpg big bird abcs 14.jpg big bird abcs 15.jpg big bird abcs 16.jpg ''The Perils of Miss Prairie'' (1994) The Perils of Miss Prairie was a stage show presented at Sesame Place in the summer of 1994. The Sesame Street characters star in a musical show in which Oscar the Grouch threatens to take away Prairie Dawn's ice cream parlor. Elmo helps save the day. The show title was a nod to the 1914 silent film serial The Perils of Pauline. perils of miss prairie.jpg ''Bert and Ernie's Island Vacation'' (1994) Bert and Ernie's Island Vacation ran during the mid-90s and starred Bert, Ernie and friends as they put on a play about the duo's adventures taking a cruise ship to a Caribbean island. In addition to Bert and Ernie, the show featured Big Bird, Elmo, Grover, Cookie Monster, Prairie Dawn, the Count and Oscar. Songs included the "Sesame Street Theme" and a medley of "One Banana" and "Day-O." island adventures 1.jpg island adventures 2.jpg island adventures 3.jpg island adventures 4.jpg island adventures 5.jpg island adventures 7.jpg island adventures 8.jpg island adventures 9.jpg ''Makin' Music, Makin' Friends'' (1996) ''I Can Do It Revue'' (1996-1997) The I Can Do It Revue introduced Zoe to the park. ''Ring in the Fun'' (1998-2001?) Songs included "Let's Play School", "Whatta Whatta Name Game", "Safety Signs" and "Come on and Count". ''You and Me at Sesame'' (1998-2003?) You and Me at Sesame is another "musical review" show like the original "Big Bird & Company" shows. The show features Big Bird, Elmo, Prairie Dawn, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Bert and Super Grover, with audio recorded by Caroll Spinney, Kevin Clash, Frank Oz, Steve Whitmire and Fran Brill. The show begins with Big Bird singing "Hello, How Are You?" As the song goes on, he introduces Elmo, Prairie Dawn, Cookie Monster, Ernie and Bert. At the conclusion of the number, Super Grover tap dances up to the stage, and Elmo gets excited, saying, "Elmo can do that!" He does a couple tap dance steps, and then bows for audience applause. Super Grover says that he can do "super silly dances," and demonstrates. Elmo follows along, singing "I Can Do That!" Prairie Dawn and Cookie Monster join in for a high-kicking finale. (The audio for this number is taken from the 1989 Sesame Street Live show, Silly Dancing.) Ernie and Bert do "A Very Simple Dance", and then Cookie Monster runs into the audience for a high-energy number, "Me Feel Great". The song ends with the rest of the cast joining Cookie Monster to dance on stage. Ernie says the last song was "square", so Bert sings "It's Hip to Be Square". The rest of the cast dons sunglasses to dance along. At the end of the song, everyone says goodbye to the audience. you and me 1.jpg you and me 2.jpg you and me 3.jpg you and me 4.jpg you and me 6.jpg you and me 7.jpg you and me 8.jpg you and me 9.jpg you and me 11.jpg you and me 12.jpg you and me 13.jpg ''Elmo's World Live!'' (2001-2014) Elmo's World Live!, based on the popular Elmo's World segment from Sesame Street, opened at Sesame Place in 2001 in Sesame Studio. The show replaced the Sesame Studio show, The Amazing Adventures of Elmo and Zoe. In the first version of Elmo's World Live! (2001-2006), Elmo explored the concept of dance -- what can and cannot dance, and especially the many different types of dance. Selected guests in the audience were able to join Elmo on stage with his friends Dorothy and Mr. Noodle's Nephew. As of 2005, there had been over 3,500 performances of the show. http://www.sesameplace.com/sesame/pa/parkinfo_4themedia_2005_pressrelease.aspx?PRID=4 In 2007 the show was revamped, with a new script and theme: Fish. This version ran until 2010. The show returned to the original Dancing theme from 2011-2014. ElmosWorldLive.JPG ''Oscar's Big Game Show'' (2002-2005) Oscar's Big Game Show is a stage show at Sesame Place that stars Oscar the Grouch in an interactive game show. "Oscar's Big Game Show" features contestants chosen from the audience to compete on stage in various games. Also appearing are Big Bird and Sal the Trashman (played by a live-actor). The show opened in 2002 and was held daily at the Paradise Theater on Sesame Island. Image:Oscarsshow.jpg oscars big game show 2.jpg ''Big Bird's Beach Party'' (2004-2009) Big Bird's Beach Party was a stage show presented at Sesame Place during the summer season at the Big Bird Theater, until 2009. The Sesame Street characters, along with their human friend, Jamie, decide to go to the beach for an impromptu party. While there, Telly faces his fear of the water. The show included more characters than any other show in the park. The show first opened in the summer of 2004. The show is currently being performed at SeaWorld. big bird's beach party 2.jpg Beachparty.jpg big bird's beach party 3.jpg ''Gotta Dance'' (2005-2006) Gotta Dance is a music and dance performance show held in the Paradise Theater on Sesame Place's Sesame Island. Children’s recording artist David Jack returned to Sesame Place in 2005 and 2006 for a new show that co-stars Big Bird and Zoe. Jack and the Sesame Street characters get visitors to join them in dancing to different songs while teaching viewers new dance moves and styles. gotta dance 1.jpg gotta dance 2.jpg ''Abby Cadabby's Treasure Hunt'' (2007-2011) Abby Cadabby's Treasure Hunt is a musical show which premiered in May 2007 at Sesame Place. In the show, Abby Cadabby and her friends — Elmo, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Grover and Oscar the Grouch — search for the key to a magical talking treasure chest. Along the way they encounter many strange and magical items — including a singing tree, a rhyming rock, and a shouting toucan. The show premiered at SeaWorld in 2008 under the title "Elmo and Abby's Treasure Hunt." abby's treasure hunt 1.jpg abby's treasure hunt 2.jpg abby's treasure hunt 3.jpg abby's treasure hunt 4.jpg abby's treasure hunt 5.jpg abby's treasure hunt 6.jpg abby's treasure hunt 7.jpg ''Elmo Rocks!'' (2010-2016) Elmo Rocks! opened at Sesame Place in 2010. The show starred Elmo, Zoe, Cookie Monster, Bert and Ernie. The musical show, features the transformation of the Sesame Street cast into "The Rockin' Elmo Band." For this show, the Monsterpiece Theatre (formerly the Big Bird Theater) was renamed again, as the Monster Rock Theater. The show was replaced by the Magic of Art. Elmo-Rocks.jpg elmo rocks pic.jpg elmo rocks show.jpg ''Let's Play Together!'' (2012-2018) Let's Play Together opened at Sesame Place in 2012, and played in Abby's Paradise Theater. The show stars Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Grover, Rosita, Bert, and Ernie. Show description: Songs: "The Elmo Slide," "Elmo's Got the Moves," "Shake Your Head One Time," "Muevete," "A Very Simple Dance," "Rhyme Time," "Friendship" Let's Play Together! is also performed at Busch Gardens Tampa. let's play together rosita.jpg ''Elmo the Musical - Live! at Sesame Place'' (2014-present) Elmo the Musical - Live! at Sesame Place!, based on the segment Elmo the Musical from Sesame Street, opened at Sesame Studio in May 2014. The show stars Elmo, Cookie Monster, Velvet, and a couple of chickens. The show was written and directed by John Tartaglia, with musical direction by Michael Shawn Lewis.Gables Grove Productions page Songs: "Imagine That," "Me Lost Me Cookie," "I Get Around," "One Little Star" The Magic of Art (2016-present) The Magic of Art premiered on April 30, 2016 at Sesame Place, in the newly-renamed Sesame Place Neighborhood Theater. The show stars Abby, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Telly and Grover. Songs: Magic of Art, Power of Yet!, Elmo’s Ducks, Me Want It!, ABC Hip Hop, Don’t Give Up!, Magic of Art (Reprise) and Make Your Own Art magic of art 1.jpg magic of art 2.jpg magic of art 3.jpg magic of art 4.jpg magic of art 5.jpg The Count's Halloween Spooktacular stage shows (seasonal only) ''Countdown to Halloween'' (2005-2013) Countdown to Halloween is a Halloween show that premiered in 2005 as part of Sesame Place's annual Halloween event, Count's Halloween Spooktacular! Countdown to Halloween is a show about an unusual Halloween night with Count von Count. Audiences are treated to seeing classic Sesame Street characters singing and dancing about pumpkins, bones, and having a party. CountSpook.JPG CountSpook2.JPG countdown to halloween.jpg The_Not-Too_Spooky_Howl-o-ween_Radio_Show_2.jpg ''Elmo's World Live! - Halloween Show'' (2009-2013) For Halloween 2009, as part of "The Count’s Halloween Spooktacular," Sesame Place introduced the Elmo's World Live! Halloween Show. According to the Sesame Place website: "Today Elmo is thinking about Halloween! Join Elmo, Mr. Noodle and Dorothy as they explore this fun, fantastic holiday. This interactive show encourages audience participation as children will pretend to be a ghost, help Mr. Noodle decide what Halloween costume to wear this year and join Elmo as he learns all about scarecrows. Filled with songs, surprises and special effects, Elmo’s World Live – Halloween Show will transport Sesame Place guests into Elmo’s world of make-believe." 3961127222_55f75a4fb6.jpg ''The Not-Too-Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show!'' (2010-present) The Not-Too-Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show! was introduced in 2010. In the Halloween-themed show, Count von Count serves as the master of "scare-emonies" on an old-time radio show. With help from his Sesame Street friends — Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Zoe, Grover, Oscar and Elmo — The Count produces a not-too-spooky Halloween radio show. The WSME Howl-o-ween show features, song and dance numbers, comedy sketches with Elmo and Oscar, magical surprises from Abby Cadabby and a cooking segment with Cookie Monster that goes awry. The show ends with a special performance of Michael Jackson's “Thriller.” Since 2018, The Not-Too-Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show! is also performed at Busch Gardens Tampa. In the Busch Gardens Tampa version, Oscar appears in walk-around form (as the show had debuted prior to his transition to walk-around). The Not-Too Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show 1.jpg The Not-Too Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show 3.jpg The Not-Too Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show 4.jpg The Not-Too Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show 5.jpg The Not-Too Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show 6.jpg The Not-Too Spooky Howl-o-ween Radio Show elmo thriller.jpg ''Who Said Boo?!'' (2014-present) ''Elmo the Musical—Halloween!'' (2014-present) Elmo's World Live! Christmas (seasonal only until 2014) The show was replaced by Elmo the Musical: Christmas in 2014. Sources See also * Sesame Studio shows * SeaWorld stage shows * Busch Gardens stage shows __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Place Attractions Category:Sesame Street Stage Shows Category:Game Shows